Heaven Can't Wait - Missing scene
by sweetondean
Summary: It was a long night for Cass and it'd been a long few weeks for Dean. Nothing was going right. His friend was lost and lonely. His brother was possessed. He was screwed. This is the missing scene after Nora's and before Dean dropped Cass back at the Gas-N-Sip


Dean looked over at his friend. Cass was quiet.

"We should probably get you to a doctor" Dean said, motioning towards Cass' arm.

"I'm fine, Dean" Cass said, not looking at Dean but continuing to stare out through the Impala windscreen. "Just take me back to the Gas-N-Sip"

"Give me a look" Dean said as he leaned forward and reached out for Castiel's arm. He barely touched it before Cass winced. "Yeah, you're going to the doctor".

"Dean…"

"Cass, you're human now, man. You're not gonna just heal. That cut needs dressing and your wrist, well it looks broken to me. You need to get it looked at. X-rayed."

Cass finally turned and looked at Dean, his brows furrowed. He sighed a heavy sigh. "Dean, I just want to go home. I'm tired. I need sleep. I will be fine."

Dean raised one eyebrow. "Yeah okay Chuck Norris, but I'm taking you to the hospital. I've had enough busted bones to know when something needs fixing. And I don't know I'm ever gonna get used to you having to sleep." He started the car shaking his head. "You gotta be more careful, man. You break now."

Cass looked away. His face etched with exhaustion and sorrow. "Yes Dean, I know."

They drove in silence to the hospital.

* * *

"I don't suppose you've got insurance?" Dean said as they pulled into the hospital car park.

"Insurance?" Cass looked confused.

"Insurance. Your job, does it come with insurance? In case you get hurt?"

"I…I don't know." Cass frowned and looked at his hand.

"Don't worry about it." Dean reached across Cass into the glove box and pulled out a wad of cards. "Here, you're now Fred A. Staire." Dean smirked.

Cass frowned.

Dean sighed. Cass never got any of his jokes.

* * *

They sat in the waiting room as Cass filled out the hospital forms.

"Age" Cass said. "Infinite?"

Dean laughed. "Um no, Fred's 37. You're 37."

Cass wrote 37 in the box.

"Next of kin?"

"Just put, put me and Sammy, it doesn't matter, they ain't gonna need to call us."

"Am I allergic to anything?"

"Probably not. Not unless freaky Kevorkian angels is on there"

"No it's not"

"Well then, just put no."

"Sex? Um I…what…"

"They just want to know if you're a guy or a girl!" Dean laughed out loud. "Not whether you've…just put male." Dean chuckled, shaking his head.

The nurse came over to check on them.

"How you doing sweetie? All done?"

"Yes." Cass said and handed the nurse the clipboard.

"Okay, well let's get you into a room so a doctor can look at that for you."

Cass got up and looked over at Dean, concern wrinkling his forehead.

"You'll be fine, man. Just go with the nurse, she'll take care of you." Dean flashed the nurse his most winning smile. She blushed.

While Cass was gone Dean absentmindedly flicked through the channels on the waiting room TV, but he wasn't watching it. He felt like shit. He was tired as hell, but it went deeper than that. Cass had nothing. Nothing and no one. His date with his boss turned out to be a babysitting gig. Poor bastard. He was sleeping in the back room of his work. He had only the clothes on his back. And it was all on Dean. Dean kicked him out. He felt like a piece of crap… for something completely different.

What was he supposed to do? Zeke told him it was Cass or Zeke and if Zeke took off, where did that leave Sam? Dead most likely. Dead or dying. That was never gonna happen. Not on his watch. Sammy's always gonna come first. He was pretty sure if Cass knew, he'd understand.

But he couldn't tell Cass because he couldn't be sure Cass wouldn't tell Sam and he sure as hell knew Cass would tell Dean to tell Sam and that wasn't gonna happen either, not yet anyway, not until Dean was sure that Sam was gonna be okay.

How was he ever gonna know that though? He lay awake night after night thinking it through from every angle. What if Zeke didn't want out? What if he took Sam hostage? What if he took Sam over and Dean couldn't tell? Dean was already starting to get confused about whom he was talking to. He was already starting to look for signs. How could he sure he was really talking to Sam? He knew Sam better than he knew or wanted to know himself and he was pretty sure he could tell the difference, at least for now, but how long would that last? What if there came a time that he could no longer see the line between his brother and the angel possessing him? How would he get Zeke out?

He'd started secretly researching when Sam was sleeping. Going through book after book in the Men of Letters library, trying to find a way to expel an angel from a vessel if the angel was set on staying put. He hadn't found anything yet, but he wasn't giving up. He needed a back up plan. He needed to know he could get his brother back even if the outcome wasn't good. He needed to know he could do that for Sam.

Dean ran a hand down his face and closed his eyes. Everything was so good with Sam right now. They were getting on great, working together, laughing, hanging out. They had a home… It was the best it'd been since… Dean couldn't remember. Since before Hell and the demon blood and the apocalypse and everything that came after it. It was good. But for how long? Dean knew when Sam learned the truth he wasn't gonna be happy. But it was a risk Dean was willing to take, because if his brother was alive, it was worth it. Even if Sam never wanted to see Dean again, Dean could at least live, knowing Sam was alive…

Dean put his head in his hands and swallowed hard, the weight of the secret and the guilt sitting on his shoulders. It was never easy. Why was nothing ever easy.

He heard someone clear his throat. "Dean? Are you alright"?

Dean looked up to see Cass looking down at him, a light shining behind his head.

"Geeze Cass, with that light behind you, you almost look like an angel." Dean smirked a weary smirk.

"Not funny, Dean." Cass said turning away.

"Sorry man, I'm just tired."

"Is everything alright, Dean?" Cass looked at his friend, his head slightly cocked to one side, worry in his eyes. "Is there something you need to talk about?"

For a moment Dean thought about spilling the beans, just for a moment… But instead he simply smiled and stood up. "Nah man, I'm good. Give me a look at your arm."

Cass held up his newly bandaged arm complete with splint. "My wrist was broken. They said I have to wear this for 4 weeks."

"Yeah? You okay?"

"I'll be fine." Cass said as he looked at Dean, "How about you, Dean?"

Dean smiled, "You know me Cass, I'm always good. Come on, let me get you home."

* * *

By the time they got back to the Gas-N-Sip it was light. Dean pulled up and shut off the engine.

"Listen Cass, um back at the bunker, I ah, I'm sorry I told you to go, I know it's been hard on you, you know, on your own, but you're adapting. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Dean"

Dean smiled.

"But" Cass continued, "There's something Ephraim said. The angels they need help. Can I really sit this out, shouldn't I be searching for a way to get them home?"

Dean looked down. He knew the truth; Sam had called him to tell him. There was no way for the angels to get home. Not unless Crowley was lying, which was a distinct possibility. But was now the time to tell his friend? Dean searched Cass' worried face…

"Me and Sam will take care of the angels" Dean said, "You're human now, it's not your problem anymore."

Cass looked at Dean, opened the car door and got out. Leaning in the window he lifted his good hand and waved before walking away.

Dean started the car, what was one more lie at this point? He took a deep breath and drove away without looking back.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_-sweetondean_


End file.
